Loivissa
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: This story is a post-Inheritance story. If you have not finished Inheritance and do NOT want a spoiler, then DO NOT read!
1. Chapter 1

**Loivissa: Chapter One**

** Isabelle heaved a brief sigh of relief, but the built up tension still lingered. In her head, she battled with her father, King Galbatorix. Eragon was in the middle of fighting Murtagh, a spar that has been going on for nearly twenty minutes. Sweat beaded their brows, bruises and cuts added to their discomfort. The king wore a smug smile as he watched the young men fight. Isabelle scowled, her head pounding with a severe headache. Her father was relentless and she already lost hope that Eragon could defeat him.**

**She was not alone. Next to her Arya, Elva, and Nasuada, who was tied to a cold slab of rock, also had looks of hopelessness. Saphira's expression was hard to decipher, but Isabelle thought the dragon may feel the same, though she still supported her Rider. **

**Eragon suddenly cried out in pain, Murtagh's sword protruding from his side. Isabelle would have gasped if she had control of her body. As quickly as her worry surfaced, it quickly diminished when Eragon plunged Brisingr through Murtagh's stomach. **

**Thorn growled feeling his Rider's pain. "You couldn't just let me win, could you?" Murtagh said through clenched teeth. Eragon stood silent, thinking how to distract, and hopefully, defeat the king. Several ideas occurred to him, but none would suffice. **

**Isabelle took a keen interest when Murtagh addressed Eragon again. He mentioned how he was not the same person he once was because he had Thorn. He also mentioned Nasuada, his affections towards her obvious. She wanted to ask Nasuada about it if she ever broke free from her father. **

**A familiar touch brimmed at the corner of her mind. **_**Eragon?**_** Indeed, Eragon had contacted her. Briefly, he told her of Murtagh's plan, allowing her the chance to prepare for the attack on the King. She was surprised that Murtagh had changed enough of his character to change his true name, allowing him to break free from Galbatorix. With her eyes, she acknowledged and waited anxiously for Murtagh to speak the Word.**

**Galbatorix stiffened, his face contorted in pain. He lifted his hands up as if to shield himself, but to no avail. Murtagh had the upper hand and began to shout other words in the Ancient Language. The room shook as Shruikan roared. Saphira and Thorn were on his back and neck attempting to distract the mighty beast as Arya grabbed the dauthdaert and ran towards the black dragon. **

**Isabelle, along with Eragon and Murtagh, took her place before the King and attacked him with magic. The two children who sat next to the throne cowered in fear, their cries hidden by Shruikan's roars. In desperation, and leverage, the King had grabbed them from their home as hostages. For a minute, Isabelle believed that they might win after all. She chanced a glance at Eragon who remained focused on her father. She truly admired his determination, one of the many reasons she was in love with him.**

**Where it all went wrong no one could say. Suddenly, as if awoken in the middle of the night, Galbatorix bolted upright and towered over them, his eyes burning. With a motion of his hand and a short phrase in the Ancient Language, the three of them were on the floor, dazed and confused. Isabelle cried out as a sharp pain formed at the base of her skull; her father had grabbed her by her hair. Holding her hostage, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Think you can challenge me?"**

**Trying to be brave, Isabelle did not avert her gaze. To her relief, Galbatroix shifted his eyes to look at Eragon and Murtagh. Still holding his daughter, the King began to mentally attack Eragon. Clutching his head, Eragon began to scream. Tears began to spill down her cheeks as Isabelle watched her lover writhe in pain. **

**Excruciating minutes passed. "Submit," Galbatorix demanded.**

"**Never," Eragon would manage to say each time. The king pushed him to the brink of insanity, but Eragon still fought against the tyrant. Tears began to spill from his eyes as well, the floor becoming a salty pool. **

**Isabelle helplessly watched her father torture Eragon for several more minutes. She could not believe that he had managed to withstand her father so long, but she was grateful. What he endured was for the sake of Alagaesia. When five more minutes passed, she knew that Eragon would never relent; he would rather die than give in to the King.**

"**Submit!" Galbatorix shouted, becoming irritated.**

**This time Eragon did not respond verbally. Instead, he reached out with his mind towards Saphira and the Eldunari. He unintentionally drew from their energy and cast a wordless spell on the King—a spell that made the King understand all the wrong he had inflicted on others.**

**Eragon had intended to communicate with the King, but in doing so, he had found the King's weakness. Galbatorix let go of Isabelle, who immediately ran over to Eragon, to cover his head with his hands. "What have you done?" The mighty king finally looked helpless, a sight that actually frightened Isabelle.**

"**Eragon what did you do?" she quietly asked.**

**Eragon explained his spell, a smile crossing his lips as the King continued to scream in pain. Once more, Saphira and Thorn pounced on Shruikan. **

"**Eragon!" Isabelle shrieked when Galbatorix lashed out at him. Eragon deflected the blow with his sword. The King's blows were clumsy allowing Eragon to strike him several times. Only once did Eragon lose his balance, falling to the ground. Even then, the King did not attempt to take advantage of Eragon's mistake. Instead, he stood, swaying from side to side. Galbatorix shouted incoherent phrases as Eragon's spell continued to torment him.**

**As Eragon scrambled to his feet, he saw Arya spring forward carrying the dauthdaert. As the lance struck its target, the room violently shook. The pillars began to crack as the black dragon's agonizing cries reverberated around the room. In the middle of the chaos, the King lunged at Eragon, but before he could land a death blow to Eragon, the young Rider shifted and plunged Brisingr into the man's stomach. **

"**Pain…so much pain. So much grief…make it stop! Make it stop!" The king howled.**

"**No," Eragon said. Elva and Isabelle joined him. Saphira and Thorn soon joined him as well as Arya, who was unharmed after Shruikan collapsed to the ground.**

**Galbatorix stared off into the distance, his entire body trembling. Two things seemed to have happened at once. Elva shrieked and fainted and the King shouted, "Waise neiat!" Be not.**

**In that moment, Eragon had to think fast to save himself and his companions. He called upon the Eldunari and cast another wordless spell, this time of protection. He also cast a spell to drag them over to the dais where Nasuada was still chained. Halfway to their destination, the King vanished, a garish white light encompassing the entire room.**

**When the light faded and the smoke cleared, Eragon released the spell. A vast crater covered the floor where the king once stood and the entire building was falling apart. They quickly grabbed the two children hiding behind the King's chair and freed Nasuada before climbing on the dragons' backs. They landed in a courtyard as a sense of relief wafting around them. The children's parents were easy to find since they lived a few houses down, the joy upon their faces evident. **

**Before he did anything else, Eragon looked at Isabelle. Her brunette hair was a mess and a few cuts and bruises covered her skin, but her eyes shone with happiness as she met his gaze. As a broad smile crossed her lips, Isabelle ran towards him. Eragon twirled her around ignoring the looks he received from his other companions. **

"**You did it, Eragon." She beamed.**

"**No, we did it." He was always so modest.**

**Isabelle giggled. "Well regardless, he's gone forever."**

**Silence enveloped them as they chose to stare into each other's eyes. Then, by mutual consent, they leaned in. Their kiss was full of love and passion transporting them to another world—a world where only they existed. Their kissing deepened and they would have continued longer if Murtagh had not tapped Eragon on the shoulder.**

**Abruptly, they parted, their cheeks burning as they realized that they were not alone in their passion. "Come, we need to be going." Murtagh said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loivissa: Chapter 2**

**A week had passed since Galbatorix was killed. Showers of praise rained down upon Eragon and Saphira, even though he tried to tell the people that he had help from his friends. Regardless, he was pleased with the attention and the phrase Kingkiller, at least for the time being. Not only were the people happy about the King's death, they were also content with his replacement: Nasuada.**

**The meeting conducted for selecting an heir was tense and complex and Isabelle was glad it was in the past. Several people thought she would make an excellent queen, but she rejected the idea with bitterness. She never wanted to become queen—all she wanted was to live in peace, a goal that was already accomplished.**

**During that week, Murtagh and Thorn headed north. Eragon exchanged some words with him before he departed, but could not convince him to stay. Isabelle was not fond of Murtagh, yet, even she could not hold a grudge against him. She knew he always meant well. When Eragon told her that Murtagh had left, she felt her heart become heavy. "Well, at least he is no longer out enemy. I hope to see him in the future—he is, after all, still your brother." She had said to Eragon.**

**The last main event of the week was Eragon's wedding. The event was not entirely spontaneous, but for those who did not know the two were a couple, it was a shock. They may have only been together for a year, but it was a long year. They faced so much together and both agreed that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. **

**Eragon's proposal brought tears to Isabelle's eyes as another wish of hers had become a reality. In such a short time, they had difficulty getting ready for the event, but they had a lot of help from the Villagers of Carvahall, especially from Roran and Katrina. **

**Saphira granted them her blessing and those who knew them also agreed that a union between them would be wonderful. The only skeptical one was Arya, but that was only because she did not like to rush into things. Still, she gave them her blessing. "I fear I will never fully understand you humans, but may you live a long and fruitful life together."**

**The wedding ceremony was intermixed with the celebrations hosted at the demise of the King. Overall, the week was filled with laughter, dancing, drinking, and frolicking. By the weeks end, more serious work had to be done. Many of Alagaesia's cities needed to be re-built and plans had to be made to ensure that there would be peace among the various races. Most of all, Queen Nasuada grappled with magic. She had to keep it under control without becoming a tyrant. **

**She asked Eragon for advice to which he had no real solution. The same went to the Eldunari and the Dragon eggs. They had to be protected, but finding a place to keep them hidden and safe was no easy task. Nasuada entrusted Eragon with the task, and he constantly found himself thinking about it. At night, Isabelle had to comfort him.**

"**I know a solution will present itself soon enough." She kissed him before resting her head on his chest, his steady breathing lulling her to sleep.**

**Months passed. Katrina gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl that was named Ismira. Becoming an uncle phased Eragon a little. Time seemed to pass too quickly for him and he wished it would slow down. So much change had occurred and it began to take a toll on him, in a positive or a negative way. He watched as his wife doted upon the infant with enthusiasm. In that moment, he noticed that Isabelle wanted a child of her own.**

**The prospect of having a child did not frighten him; rather, he welcomed the thought. However, he was unsure if they should tempt fate in that area. He and Saphira had finally decided upon a course of action to ensure the Eldunari and egg's safety: they had to leave Alagaesia. The thought occurred to them the night before and had festered in his mind.**

**Still, he was determined that he could come up with a better solution to accommodate his wife and future family. Another month passed and he had not come up with anything. Dismayed, he decided it was time to confront his wife.**

"**Eragon!" He turned to find his wife racing towards him, her expression elated.**

**Eragon cursed. He knew that the news would gravely impact her mood and he did not want that, but she had to know. "Isabelle, I was just looking for you."**

"**Perfect timing then." She kissed him lightly upon the lips. "I have some good news to tell you."**

**Eragon took Isabelle by the hand and led her to their tent. "Great, but let us talk in private." He tried to stay calm, but he found himself become increasingly nervous. Inside the tent, he sighed. "I have something to tell you too, but the news is not good at all."**

"**Then you speak first. This way we will end on a happy note."**

"**No, you should go first."**

"**Eragon, I insist. Speak."**

**Eragon shook his head. **

"**I am not going to tell you my news until you tell me yours. Come now, tell me."**

**With a heavy sigh, Eragon gave in. "Fine. After much consideration, Saphira and I finally decided that the best place to keep the Eldunari and Dragon eggs safe is to take them out of Alagaesia. That means, we, that is Saphira and I, have to leave Alagaesia as well since I am to watch over them."**

**Eragon watched as Isabelle's jaw dropped, her eyes staring blankly at him. After several seconds, she exclaimed, "Oh dear, I should have spoken first." Recollecting herself, she asked, "When do you plan to leave?"**

"**As soon as possible."**

"**I figured as much. Do you think it possible to wait at least another year?"**

**Eragon scoffed, unsure where his wife was taking the conversation. "Another year? What could possibly make us wait that long…" He cut his sentence short as he finally caught her meaning. This time it was his turn to give her a dumbfounded look. "You're pregnant?"**

**She smiled meekly at him, confirming his conclusion. **

**The longer he stood there, the happier he became. Soon, he began to laugh heartily. He then took Isabelle in his arms and said, "Then a year we shall wait so that our child will be born here, among family and friends."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loivissa: Chapter 3**

**The next day, Eragon had to break both the good and bad news to Nasuada, Roran, Orik, and Arya. King Orrin would find out through Nasuada allowing him one less person to tell. He found Nasuada sitting upon her throne, Elva and a werecat sitting by her side. Nasuada smiled when she saw him enter the room. "Ah, Eragon, it is great to see you again." **

**Eragon forced a smile. "Likewise."**

"**Now what brings you here?" she asked, but not harshly.**

**Eragon pointed at the open balcony behind her. "May we please speak in private?"**

**After thinking for a moment, Nasuada stood up and walked towards the balcony. When they were out of earshot from her companions Eragon said, "I have finally figured out a way to keep the Eldunari and the eggs safe"**

**Nasuada's eyes brightened. "That is excellent news. What did you have in mind?"**

**Eragon sighed. "We have to take them out of Alagaesia."**

**Nasuada was about to chuckle, thinking he was joking, but his visage told her he was being serious. "You are certain there is no other way?"**

**Eragon shook his head. "I am sorry, but it has to be this way. We plan to leave in about a year, so you do not have to worry about us leaving anytime soon."**

**Finally, Nasuada frowned. "Eragon, it took you months to come up with this solution and now you want to delay this course of action? I understand that leaving will be hard—very hard—but why wait another year? A month or two, fine, but a year?"**

"**Well, this brings me to the good news, Nasuada. The reason why we have to leave so late is not because we are hesitant, it is because Isabelle is pregnant and we want our child to be born here."**

**The look on Nasuada's face made Eragon laugh. So many emotions were running through her mind as she processed what he had said. At long last she exclaimed, "Congratulations." Taking him by surprise, Nasuada embraced him. "I know you are going to make a wonderful father."**

"**Thank you." Eragon said, still smiling.**

"**Though, I hate to see you leave soon after the birth. You have a lot of plans to make before then to ensure that you can properly provide for you family in an unfamiliar place."**

**Eragon nodded. "I know. The idea scares me, but it was meant to be."**

"**Well, I had better let you go." Nasuada said, her demeanor changing once more to look more indifferent.**

**Eragon left Nasuada to get his wife before telling Roran the news. Isabelle did not mind being absent when he told the other's, but she insisted that she be present when he told Roran.**

**Katrina was washing clothes outside the tent she shared with Roran and their daughter when Eragon arrived with Isabelle. "Greetings!" Katrina said as she set down her wash to embrace the couple. "How fares the two of you?"**

**Roran exited the tent upon hearing his wife's exclamations. "Hello, Eragon. Isabelle. Where is Saphira?"**

"**She decided not to come; she is with Firnen." Firnen was Arya's emerald dragon. A few months ago, the dragon had hatched and only recently did Arya share the news. Arya had also become the Queen of the Elves. **

"**Ah," Roran said. **

"**We have some news to tell the both of you," said Isabelle, ushering them inside the tent.**

"**What news is that?" Katrina asked. After, she told them that they had to be quieter since Ismira was asleep.**

"**Well, there is both good and bad news. What would you like to hear first?" Eragon asked.**

"**How bad is the bad news?" Roran asked, raising his eybrows.**

"**Pretty bad, I guess. It is really hard to describe. Once you find out, it will make sense." Isabelle smoothed out her dress trying to resist the urge to place her hand upon her stomach.**

"**Blast it, then tell us!"**

"**Hush Roran," Katrina snapped in a loud whisper.**

"**We have to leave Alagaesia." Eragon said. After, he saw the shock displayed on Roran and Katrina.**

"**What? Why?" **

"**Nasuada entrusted me with the Eldunari and the eggs, and in order to keep them both safe, we have to leave Alagaesia. I have thought long and hard about this, and it is the only solution."**

"**Eragon, this is madness! You cannot just leave."**

"**If this is the bad news, then pray tell, what is the good news?" Katrina asked.**

**Before Eragon could speak, Isabelle said, "Eragon and I do not plan to leave until after our child is born." This time, she stopped fighting her urge and placed her hand upon her stomach much like every pregnant woman.**

**Roran and Katrina became speechless as the news sunk in. Their reaction reminded Eragon of Nasuada and he wondered how Orik and Arya will react. Finally, they shook themselves of their initial shock to offer their congratulations. "This is wonderful news." Katrina said a broad smile upon her lips.**

"**Yeah, too bad he or she will not be raised here." Eragon could understand his cousin's bitterness, but he wished Roran would ease up a bit.**

"**Hey, I do not like it either, but there is nothing I can do."**

"**Yes there is; find another place to keep the Eldunari and eggs."**

**Eragon sighed. "It is not that simple."**

"**Of course not." The two women had to stop them from continuing on so that they could focus upon the positive. Roran was still upset, but held his tongue after being chastised by his wife.**

**As Eragon feared, the months passed by too quickly. He spent countless hours with Saphira and Isabelle figuring out their future plans and spent many more hours pondering how to raise a child. Several times he asked Roran and Katrina for advice since he would be unable to directly ask them when he left. Since their initial conversation, they avoided the subject of Eragon leaving to cherish the time they did have. **

**On a rainy, cool afternoon, Isabelle gave birth to a baby girl. She had gone into labor earlier that morning and with the help of magic and support from her husband, she managed to end her suffering earlier than a more normal birthing. Their daughter had blue eyes and light golden hair much like her father, but the rest of her features resembled Isabelle. All in all, she was beautiful and healthy.**

**The moment he heard his daughter's fist cries, Eragon's heart skipped a beat. **_**I'm a father.**_** The thought was both pleasing and daunting, but his daughter's wailing distracted him from the thought. **

"**What do we want to name her?" Isabelle asked, her skin soaked with sweat. She was holding her daughter with love and gentleness.**

**Eragon thought for a moment and then said, "We can name her after your mother."**

**Isabelle smiled and looked up at her husband. "I like that idea." Looking back at her daughter she said, "Welcome to the family, Aurora." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Loivissa: Chapter 4**

Isabelle and Eragon learned quickly how hard it was to be a parent. Each night, they were awoken several times as Aurora cried and cried until she was tended. Eragon joked that he ended up getting less sleep as a parent than when he was fleeing the Empire. Isbabelle laughed and said, "No one said this was going to be easy."

Smiling, Eragon embraced his wife as he gazed down into the crib where his daughter lie, sleeping. "Aye, but you know me, I never shy away from a challenge."

Isabelle shifted in order to gaze up at her husband. After kissing him she said, "Which is why I love you."

Together, they stood there wishing that time would freeze.

Five months after Aurora was born, Eragon decided it was time for them to leave. They lingered as much as they could, their excuses becoming exceedingly difficult to conjure. The Eldunari became restless and so Eragon made the official plans. With heavy hearts, Eragon and Isabelle began to pack all their belongings to embark on their next adventure.

A few days before they took their leave, Eragon had a talk with Roran and Katrina. "Come with us."

Roran shook his head. "I cannot. You know that Nasuada has left me in charge of the villagers of Carvahall. We are going to rebuild and make our village look even better than before. My roots are planted here."

Eragon had expected such an answer, but that did not stop he hurt that swelled up inside him. "Very well."

"I am sorry, Eragon." Roran looked as if he were about to cry, a look that Eragon did not witness very much from his cousin.

"Can you at least come with us to Ellesmera? This way, you can see me off."

Roran thought for a moment and then looked at his wife. Katrina nodded in approval. "Fine, we can do that."

Feeling better, Eragon gave Roran the exact details of the trip and then left to finish up his packing.

The morning they were to depart was cold and dreary. Winter was nearly upon them once more, a season Eragon dreaded. Having lived in the north his entire life, he was used to the bitter cold and snow, but he still liked warmer temperatures. His wife was more the opposite, she liked winter for one reason—snow. The previous winter, she managed to hit Eragon with several snowballs.

Eragon groaned, unwilling to get out of bed. Beside him, Isabelle was still asleep. He knew he had to rouse her, but he liked watching her sleep. After several minutes, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips. Outside, Saphira began to stir. Yawning again, Eragon gently shook his wife, trying to wake her up. "We need to get going."

Another difference between Eragon and Isabelle was that Eragon was more of a morning person, while Isabelle was not. She preferred the night. After Aurora was born Eragon discovered that he woke up later than usual, but he did not mind. His wife was rarely awake before him, so he took the time to meditate and stretch.

That morning was an exception; they did not have time to perform their usual morning routine as they had to head off towards Ellesmera. After his third attempt, Isabelle finally gave in and woke up. "We are going to be late if you do not hurry up," Eragon said when his wife slowly got up out of bed to dress.

"You know better than to rush me, Eragon. Bad things happen." That was not entirely true, but it made Eragon chuckle nonetheless.

"I will saddle Saphira while I am waiting, but do try to hurry up."

Twenty minutes later they departed towards Roran's. To his dismay, Eragon was forced to wait as Roran readied himself. "I am sorry, but we went to bed late. Ismira did not feel well last night and fussed for what felt like half the night." Indeed, Roran and Katrina looked tired, but they still wanted to leave with Eragon. Even though their excuse was legitimate, Eragon still became annoyed; he was tired of waiting and wanted to get the whole thing over with.

Finally, they were ready and left to meet up with Arya and Firnen where they alltogether left Illera, formerly known as Uru'baen. Less than a week later, they arrived at the Elven city of Ellesmera. A grand feast was held in their honor after they had settled in as best as they could. During the feast, many elves wanted to see Eragon's daughter as well as Roran's, pouring all their love upon the children. Upon noticing Roran's confused visage, Eragon leaned in and whispered, "They have few children of their own, so every child they see, they dote upon."

"That may be so, but I feel that Ismira is becoming uncomfortable." As he spoke, his daughter began to cry. The elf before her bowed and took his leave taking no offense. After that, no more elves came to see Ismira.

Aurora, on the other hand, did not mind the attention. "She has your eyes," Arya commented to Eragon as she held Aurora. When she asked to hold the child, Isabelle handed her over without hesitation as she trusted the elf wholeheartedly.

Eragon smiled, "Yes, but she hs her mother's chin and nose."

"You are truly blessed. I am anxious to know how she will be when she is older."

"We will keep you informed," Isabelle said.

"I would appreciate that." Arya handed Aurora back to her mother and then recited a blessing over the child. She did the same to Ismira after Eragon ensured Roran that it was all right. Arya knew Roran had nothing against her persoanlly, but the elves and magic in general made him skepical. She understood that well and took no offense when he hesitated.

As the evening wore on, Eragon gradually became resltess. Eventaully, he leaned over and whispered to his wife, "I am going for a walk." Isabelle nodded, but made no attempt to jpin him. Eragon left the boisterous table heading for the dark forest beyond. As he walked, he took deep breaths to clear his head.

A lone man stood at the edge of the wood and it took Eragon a moment to realize that the man was Sloan. In his haste, he had forgotten about the butcher, his guilt rising. Sloan looked troubled as Katrina's laughter boomed in the distance. With light footsteps, Eragon appraoched the man. "Who's there?"

"It is me, Eragon." Sloan spat afterwards.

"Leave me alone; you have made me suffer enough." The cloth on his face became wet as the man cried. "I can hear her, but I cannot see her nor my grandchild. I also cannot talk to her because of your curse!"

Eragon felt terrible for bringing Roran and Katrina to Ellesmera; he should have remembered Katrina's father. "I hear you have a child of your own. How do you think you would feel if all connection between you and your child has been severed?" Sloan asked, bitterly.

Closing his eyes, Eragon try to picture the greif he would feel if such a situation were to happen to him. When he oepened his eyes, he walked over to Sloan with an idea. Speaking in the Ancient Language, Eragon altered the spell he placed on the man. All the while, Sloan cured his name. When Eragon finished, he said, "Take off the blind fold."

Uncertainty welled up inside Sloan, but he slowly raised his hands to undo the knot. Sloan gasped when he could finally see the world around him. He was stunned by Eragon's changed appearance but quickly turned his attention to his daughter. "You will be able to see, but you still cannot visit with her."

For the first time, Sloan looked content. "Thank you, Eragon." By unspoken consent, Eragon took his leave allowing Sloan to gaze upon his daughter and granddaughter in privacy.

After an hour of wandering around, Eragon found himself before the Menoa Tree. Their previous encountered boded ill and Eragon hoped to apologize. He placed a hand upon the thick trunk and closed his eyes. In his head, he reached out towards Linnea. When the woman finally responded, Eragon reminded her of his last visit and asked what she wanted in return of the brightsteel they took. He told her that he was leaving Alagaesia and wanted to fulfill his promise before leaving. A shudder ran through Eragon as Linnea said, "Go…"Grudgingly, Eragon left the tree. He felt the matter was still unsetteled but could do nothing about it; at least he tried to make amends.

On the eve they were to depart from Ellesmera, Eragon and his companions along with the two Caretakers: the elf women Iduna and Neya, who were the embodiment of the pact between the dragon and Riders, assembled before the Menoa Tree. The Caretakers disroed and began to sing and dance. At the height of their song, the dragon tattooed on their bodies came alive, his scales glimmereing in the faint light. At that moment, Eragon explained his plan to the dragons and acked if they would agree. Eragon wanted the dwarves and the Urgals to be a part of the pact between dragons so that they may become Riders as well.

Once the compact was complete, Arya insisted that they have another feast. Having nothing else to do, eragon consented and spent the last night in Ellesmera drinking and being merry.

In the morning, Eragon left with his family along with Arya, Firnen, and Roran. Katrina stayed behind, enjoying Ellesmera and allowing her husband some more time with his cousin. They company were to meet with Blodhgarm and a few other elves and the Eldunari in the Elven city of Silthrim. From there, they boarded a ship and sailed down Ardwen Lake and into the Gaena River. From there, the river turned south leading into Eldor Lake followed by the Edda they arrived in Hedarth, a dwarvish city meant to trade with the elves.

On the banks of the city, Eragon was surprised to see a host of dwarves, King Orik at the head. Eragon watched as the king rose his war hammer, Volund, over his head and shouted," You didn't think I would let mine own foster brother leave without saying a proper goodbye, now did you?"

Grinning, Eragon shouted back, "Never!"

Shuffling off the ship, Eragon embraced Orik. Isabelle exchanged a similar greeting with Orik after handing Aurora to Eragon. Aurora was quite during the exchange, observing her surroundings with interest. Orik looked upon the girl with a broad smile. "She is even more beautiful than what you described."

Eragon was about to hand Aurora back to his wife when she began to fidget and cry. Wrapping her arms around her father's neck, Aurora refused to be moved. Orik chuckled, "She is fond of you."A strong sense of pride filled Eragon as he kissed Aurora's cheek, calming her.

King Orik managed to keep Eragon from leaving Hedarth with an array of feasts. On the third night, Eragon finally had to refuse a breakfast ofeered to him in the morning. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I fear that if we do not leave now, we may never leave."

Orik nodded, saying no more about the breakfast. "Then take my belssing and have a safe journey." Three hours later, Eragon was on board the ship that sailed him out of Alagaesia, baby Aurora upon his hip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loivissa: Chapter 5**

Eragon held his tongue as his urge to yell overpowered all his other emotions. For over three months they have been sailing hoping to find an appropriate place to settle. Many islands dotted the ocean, most too small to house his family as well as all the Eldunari and dragon eggs. Isabelle grew tired of their seemingly hopeless endeavor. She was fine on her own, but it was for Aurora's sake that she discussed returning to Alagaesia.

Tired, Eragon's temper was frayed, but he was glad that he held his tongue for his wife softened and said, "I know you mean well, Eragon, but perhaps we should head back. Aurora needs solid ground, not adventure."

She was right, of course, but he still tried to convince his wife to stay with him. In all honesty, he felt he would never find a place for them if she were not by his side. "One more month, please." Isabelle began to protest, but he held up his hand. "If we do not find a place by then, we will head back."

Isabelle sighed, and then said. "I will wait two more weeks, not a month."

"Fine." He walked over to the edge of the ship and stared into the water. A moment later, he felt Isabelle wrap her arms around him. Shifting his stance, he pulled her into his chest.

"You know that I would gladly stay with you if I had the chance, but Aurora is almost a year old and her home cannot be the sea."

Eragon nodded, "I know."

"Then find us a place to live, and soon."

The first week proved disappointing. Eragon's mood became dark as he desperately searched for land. During the day, he would fly out with Saphira hoping to catch a glimpse of something other than the water. By the middle of the second week, Eragon shouted for joy as a long patch of land lay before them. It took them another three days to reach the vast island and Eragon hoped that the land would be able to accommodate their needs.

The sand felt great between Eragon's toes as he took off his boots and socks, whooping for joy. By sea and by air, the island looked large enough for them to inhabit, but other factors had to be considered, such as the dangers the island posed and what food could be found there. They set up camp on the beach far enough away from the trees that lined the edge of the beach.

After placing various wards around his family and their camp, Eragon began to explore with Saphira. They were only able to explore a few miles before the sky began to get dark. Heading back, Eragon felt a great sense of accomplishment as he became sure that the island would suit them just fine.

"So what is your verdict?" Isabelle asked, anxious. For both their sakes, she hoped that the island would become their home. Already Aurora enjoyed playing with the sand, her mother having to stop her from eating it.

Smiling Eragon said, "Saphira and I need to explore some more, but from what we have seen, the island is proving to be suitable."

Instead of speaking, Isabelle responded by kissing Eragon on the lips. "See how well you work under pressure?" Without meaning to, she released a giggle. "I knew you could do it."

Before Eragon could question her, she kissed him again, this time with increasing passion. For too long they have been unable to become this intimate as their temper was frayed and their circumstances bleak. The prospect of finally having a place to settle with her husband fueled her sudden urge for his touch.

Eragon immediately succumbed, his heart pounding wildly. He spun her around and held her close, his desire to be with her rising with each passing second.

A tug on his pants made Eragon stop kissing his wife. He looked down upon his daughter and picked her up. He kissed her brow and swayed back and forth with her. For the first time in a long time, he felt content. He had his family and a place to live and that meant more to him than anything else in that moment.

Behind him, Saphira began to hum and Eragon knew everything was going to be all right.

In the next few days, Eragon was thrilled to find that his initial analysis had been correct. The island was even larger than he imagined and was safe enough to inhabit. There was plenty of game to hunt and there were several patches of land that would be decent to farm on. The next task, building his home and then find a specific location to hide the Eldunari and the eggs. After consulting with them, they agreed that should be housed in an abandoned cave that was carved out of the side of a mountain. The range was small compared with the mountains in Alagaesia, but they were high enough for the dragons to fly above and live peacefully.

The climate of the island was more temperate meaning that they would have similar seasons like that of Alagaesia, but a little warmer and wet given their location. When Eragon concluded his exploration, he hurried back to camp to break the good news with Isabelle. After, he took out a bowl and filled it with water. With help from Saphira and a few Eldunari, Eragon drew upon the magic he needed to contact Nasuada. Since they were hundreds of miles away, the spell took a lot more energy than normal, but he was glad that it still worked.

Jormmunder was the first person Eragon saw when the water stopped swirling. The man expressed several emotions at once, his questions and concerns boiling over. In a few sentences, Eragon explained that they were safe and have found a suitable place to live. Eager to learn more, Jormmunder quickly left to find Nasuada. When the two were visible, Eragon became more specific.

Eragon described where their island was located and requested the supplies he would need to build his home. He also explained where the Eldunari and the eggs would be stored. Behind him, Isabelle and Aurora joined in the conversation. All too soon, they had to sever their connection as the magic began to take a toll on Eragon.

That night, Eragon hunted and felled a wild boar to celebrate their accomplishment. He cooked the mean himself allowing his wife to relax and play with Aurora in the sand. "We need a name."

Isabelle looked up at her husband, confused.

"For the island. We need a name."

"You're right, we do need to name it," Isabelle said, beginning to think.

For the next hour, they discussed several possibilities, but none seemed to suit the island. When the boar was almost cooked through, an idea came to Isabelle. "Do you remember the Loivissa flower?"

"Of course, what about it?" Eragon asked, the smell of the food making his stomach growl.

"The other day, I found one of those flowers here. We could name the island Loivissa."

Eragon smiled as the name rolled off her tongue. "Loivissa, a pretty name."

"A pretty name for a pretty flower."

"Yes, and a perfect name for our island." Even Saphira agreed.

"Then Loivissa it is." After naming the island, they ate dinner and fell asleep below the moon and stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Loivissa: Chapter 6

"When will the supply ship arrive?" Eragon asked, already tired from work. He was busy constructing their home by singing to the trees. He learned how to bend the trees to his will from the elves, and although the work was not physical labor, the task still took its toll on Eragon. While he was absent, Isabelle had contacted Nasuada. The Queen informed Isabelle that the supply ship should be at their island by the end of the week. Pleased with the news, Isabelle repeated it to her husband.

"That's good," he said, warming his hands by the fire. The air had become much colder since they arrived and Eragon strived to have their house finished by the first snowfall. The amount of snow they would receive would not be as much as any of the northern cities in Alagaesia, but from what Eragon calculated, they would still receive a decent amount. In the sky, the clouds made the day bleaker, but that did not dampen their spirits.

"How far did you get on the house?" Isabelle stirred a pot of stew, Aurora crawling towards Saphira. For a baby, she was quite brave and more adventurous than most. Saphira hummed and looked down at the child, her eyes bigger than the baby's entire head. Aurora stuck out her hands and stroked the dragon.

Eragon, distracted by his daughter, remained silent. When his wife repeated her question, he shook his head and answered his wife. "All the walls are done and I am working on the roof."

"So you should be done with the exterior by the time the ship arrives?"

Eragon nodded and turned his attention back to his daughter. He walked over to Saphira and sat down. Next to him Aurora began to play with the sand, ignoring her father. She grabbed handfuls and became increasingly irritated when the sand sifted through her fingers leaving her with only a small pile by the time she opened her hand. In her frustration, she started to throw the sand.

The sound of her mother's laughter made her stop. She gazed up at the woman wondering why she was making such a ruckus. Eragon unintentionally mirrored his daughter's expression, amusing his wife even more. When Isabelle regained her composure she said, "It seems our daughter has your anger."

Behind him, Saphira began to shake as she laughed. _Aurora is more like you than you might think.__She is quickly becoming a trouble maker, and finder._

_What do you mean?_ Eragon asked.

His question made his dragon laugh harder. _You know exactly what I mean. You do not cause trouble as much as you find it. It's rather a bad habit._

Eragon frowned as the realization set in. He looked at Aurora who began to throw the sand again. Attempting to stop her, Eragon was forced to shield himself with his arm as she threw sand at him. "Hey!" Placing a ward around him that protected him from the sand, Eragon watched his daughter's shocked reaction when the sand she threw missed their target. She was too young to understand that he had used magic, and the unnatural act frightened her.

She struggled when Eragon picked her up. "Aurora, it's all right."

_She senses something is wrong. You should refrain from using magic around her until she can understand. _

_You're right, but I think she is also upset because I made her stop throwing the sand._

_That too._ Saphira chuckled.

Aurora continued to fidget in his arms trying to get away. In desperation, Eragon chanted a phrase in the Ancient Language. It was not a spell; rather, it was a phrase similar to the phrase he had used to calm his former horse, Cadoc. When finished, Aurora ceased fighting and stared at him, her blue eyes meeting his. Although she did not understand what was going on, she knew that she was not in danger, and neither was her father. Eragon placed her on his lap where she played peacefully until dinner was ready.

Eragon and Saphira met with Captain Harold on a surprisingly pleasant morning. The captain had contacted Eragon the night before explaining that with the strong winds they received, they would be at the island by morning. The early arrival of the ship meant that Eragon never finished the house beforehand, but he was glad that the ship had come. The supplies he had initially had nearly been depleted.

"Well met, Shadeslayer," the captain said.

Eragon dipped his head. "Indeed." After dismounting Saphira, he clasped the man by his hand in a more traditional human greeting. "How was your trip?"

"Long," the man suddenly looked tired, but held his discomfort well. "It was a long trip, but we were fortunate to have decent weather, encountering only one storm."

"Well, feel free to stay as long as you need to catch up on your rest. My wife and I have a camp set up with lunch that will be served in a few hours."

"Thank you." The man cracked a small smile. After, he shouted orders at his men. For the rest of the morning Eragon and Saphira helped to unload the ship giving the men specific directions on where to put the supplies. Halfway done, Isabelle arrived with water. The men took a short break to enjoy the refreshment at their captain's orders. As they drank, Aurora watched them. This was her first time seeing other people in months and she was unsure what they wanted.

Her gaze troubled some of the men, especially the younger ones. The older men who had children of their own understood her more and smiled at her, Captain Harold included. "I have an eleven year old daughter back home and I can remember when she was little. She used to bite those she did not like."

Eragon picked up his daughter, kissing her cheek.

"This one likes to throw sand at us," Isabelle said.

Harold laughed. "Then consider yourself lucky."

"We will" Isabelle took Aurora when Eragon had to get back to work.

"Children are wonderful and I encourage you to spend as much time with your daughter as you possibly can. Before you know it, she will be grown." Harold paused, taking a deep breath. "I missed a lot of my daughter's childhood fighting the Empire. Now, she is already interested in boys and I am wondering where the time went."

"Well, let us not keep you from her longer than we have to; the sooner we get this ship unloaded the sooner you can leave."

When the sun was directly above them, they finally unloaded the last barrel.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Eragon said, "That was the last one. Now, let us enjoy a hearty lunch." He led the men to their camp where Isabelle was setting up a table—a table that came from the supply ship- the boar roasting over the fire nearly done. "This looks delicious."

Isabelle turned around to face her husband. After kissing him she said, "Thank you." Eragon helped his wife set up the table and serve lunch, the men clumped together talking idly as they waited. From her pervious observation, Aurora concluded that the strangers meant well and no longer felt inclined to stare at them. The conversation during lunch was light and pleasant, Isabelle and Eragon savoring the human interaction. The men planned to rest for two days before leaving. Typically, they did not need that long of a reprieve, but Loivissa Island was much farther than all the other places they have sailed to.

That night, after he had helped the men set up their tents, Eragon had started a book that was brought over. He only read through the first two chapters when a familiar voice made an unfamiliar sound. At first he thought he was hearing things, but when the sound was repeated, he looked up. A few feet from where he sat was his daughter's crib, Aurora's head peeking over the back frame. All Eragon could see where her eyes as she was too short to tower over the frame.

As he continued to look at her, she made the sound again, this time much more clear. Stunned, Eragon glanced over at his wife who was also looking at Aurora. "Fader." Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes as he witnessed his daughter's first words. He stood up, placing the book on the chair, to embrace Aurora. His wife joined him as she began to say a few other words, like "Moder" and "Zaphera."

Saphira poked her head in to relish in the moment as well, her happiness intermixed with her Rider's. The attention made the girl smile as she snuggled into her father's chest. In his arms, she fell asleep. "I love you," Eragon whispered into her ear before placing her in bed, kissing her brow.


End file.
